Shima Nishina
Shima Nishina (二科 志麻 Nishina Shima) is a first-year high school student, fujoshi, mangaka and cosplayer who is competing against the four other boys to win Kae Serinuma's heart. Appearance Nishina has short dark hair, purple eyes, thick eyebrows and a toned body. At school, she wears a short-sleeved shirt under a cardigan and a vest on the outside, along with a red bow tie and a miniskirt. Personality Nishina is a rich and multitalented high school student who is extremely popular among girls. Moreover, she is a mangaka whose group has been making a well-known manga series; a fujoshi and an otaku, who has a library filled with books, novels and comics; a figurine collector; and a cosplayer who makes her own costumes for cosplaying. When she first met the other characters, they assumed she was a boy. However after finding out she was a girl, they no longer saw her as a threat. She was Kae Serinuma's first kiss, and made it known that she was just as serious about her as the others. Since meeting Kae at the Comiket Festival, Nishina has been attracted to her, and currently competes against the other boys to win Kae's heart. Despite her competition with the boys, however, Nishina often joins the boys in situations where Kae is in trouble. For example, they have worked together to stop Mutsumi Kazuma (Asuma Mutsumi's older brother) from pursuing Kae and to stop Asuma himself from confessing his feelings to Kae. In addition, Nishina is very sharp, as shown when she confronted Yuusuke Igarashi and pointed out that he only likes Kae for her looks rather than accepting Kae for who she is. Her exact sexuality is unknown, but she is presumably lesbian or bisexual. However, she seems to heavily prefer girls as she spends most of her time surrounded by them and the exception to this is when she is with Kae, who is usually accompanied by her male suitors as well. Relationships Kae Serinuma Shima has a crush on Kae as Shima sometimes invites Kae to her house to help her out with a number of projects, but her main objective is to be with Kae. She has learned about Kae's hobbies so that she could talk to her about them. Trivia * The name Shima 'means "purpose, will, determination, aspiration, ambition" (志) ('shi) and "flax" (麻) (ma). * Shima's surname Nishina 'means "two" (二) ('ni) and "sort" (科) (shina). * Shima earns a lot of money every month due to her works. ** Shima's pen name is Yokoshima. * A running gag of the series is that Shima is skilled at everything she does much to the chagrin of Kae Serinuma's other suitors. * Shima sees her rich background as a burden due to people around her seeing Shima as the daughter of the Nishina Family rather than a normal person. * It is revealed that Shima met Kae before her transformation, in the early stages of her debut as a doujin artist at Comiket, and with Kae's encouragement, had gained the motivation and confidence to pursue drawing. Grateful for her support, she has been searching for her ever since, but didn't recognized her until later, as Kae had considerably changed in terms of physical appearance. * Shima was Kae's first kiss during a demonstration for Shima's manga, much to her suitors' dismay. This set a rivalry between Shima against Kae's other suitors. * Shima usually calls Yuusuke Igarashi as 'Igarashi', even though she should call him 'Igarashi-Senpai' as he is her senior. Quotes * "A coincidence that so good to be true, some may call it a fate." (to Kae Serinuma) * " If you call yourself a photographer, shouldn't you carry yourself with decorum? It's not at all acceptable to take photos of a lady who refuses." Category:Female Category:Main Character Category:Characters